


freaky teeth kid

by orphan_account



Series: vampire!Gerard frerard oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Frank finds out about Mikey's brother was honestly a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freaky teeth kid

**Author's Note:**

> there's some of my art and there probably will be a lot more bc all i seem to draw is vampire!G now sighs
> 
> this fic is also available on wattpad: @war-wornlipstck

The day Frank finds out about Mikey's brother was honestly a mistake.

 

Frank doesn't regret it though. 

 

Mikey was so secretive about what was behind the second door in the kitchen, making up some lame excuse about it not being anything important or interesting every time Frank asked. _It was clearly not a second fucking pantry or a broom closet,_ Frank would not have that shit. 

 

Frank decided to find out himself one day, and in hindsight, _barging into Mikey's house and whipping open the door when Frank finally have e-fuckin'-nough was not the best idea._

 

He was met by something - _someone_ \- that scared the _shit_ out of him at first. 

 

Frank remembers exactly how it went too, and laughs about it often, considering how things are now. 

 

_When Mikey opened the front door of his house, he barely had a second to say_ hi, come in, _before Frank was shoving past him and was making a B line straight to the kitchen._

 

_And Mikey knew_ exactly _what Frank was after, because he fucking kept Mikey up all night texting him and pestering about what the fuck exactly is behind that door._

 

_It was a bad idea entirely and Mikey had no time to stop it before it happened._

 

_Frank stormed into the kitchen, and went straight over to the door he fuckin' knows isn't the pantry. He could hear Mikey chasing after him and telling him to stop, don't do it._

 

_He isn't even nervous about it. Even thought he fucking should have been. Really fucking should've._

 

_Frank cranks the door knob and opens the door quickly, and nearly shits himself and screams like a bitch when he's face to face with something extremely pale and smelly and is like a big ball of black fabric._

 

_His eyes widen in terror before he realizes it's_ another fucking person he's never seen in this house before.

 

_The other persons eyes widen too, and quickly scrambles for the hood on his oversized black hoodie, shielding themselves from the sunlight streaming into the kitchen from the window and damn near falling down the stairs when he rears backwards._

 

_"Fucking- CHRIST knock first-" The person pauses and looks curiously at Frank, "Who the fuck are you." They deadpan._

 

_"I could ask the fucking same?"_

 

_Mikey is now in the room, staring at the scene and muttering_ oh shit, oh fuck _, over and over to no one._

 

_Frank turns to Mikey with a horrified look on his face, "Uh." He simply says and shifts away from the door and the person there._

 

_Mikey sighs, "Frank. This is Gerard. He is my brother." He says with hesitation._

 

_"Why the fuck do you keep your brother in the basement! Do your parents-"_

 

_Mikey cuts him off, "They are aware."_

 

_"Oh. But- still, why is he locked up in the basement all the time. The fuck."_

 

_"I think you should ask Gerard yourself." Mikey says, starting to smile._

 

_Gerard sighs and taps Frank on the shoulder to get him to turn around._ _He bares his teeth and Frank does scream like a bitch this time._

 

_He lets out a shrill screech at the realization that Gerard has fucking fangs. Real fucking fangs._

 

_Gerard looks exasperated by the terror on Frank's face. Like he's seen it a thousand times before._

 

_Probably has._

 

_Mikey is loosing his shit while Gerard looks tired._

 

_"I was going to ask for a drink, Mikey. I'm hungry." Gerard says grumpily._

 

_Drink and hungry typically don't go in the same sentence, and that's when Frank puts it together that this guy is the real fucking deal. A real vampire of New Jersey._

 

Frank remembers how grumpy Gerard was that morning before Mikey gave him his "morning cup of gore", as Gerard put it. He was much happier after that. 

 

Frank learned that this guy didn't fit the typical Dracula-I-want-to-suck-your-blood stereotype. He was no Bela Lugosi, and he couldn't if he tried. As long as he's fed and happy. 

 

He was quite sweet, very friendly and didn't bite unless you asked. Which Frank hasn't, its just a rule he was told about. But he was also very smelly most of the time. He doesn't shower too often, his hair is long and greasy, it smells a bit, and it's gross, considering what he "eats" makes him smell like death. 

 

They had a good friendship going on. It was fun staying late at the Way's house when they're parents were out or asleep. Frank laughed _so hard_ the first time they tried watching a gory horror movie together. About a minute into a scene where some guy was gushing blood, Gerard had to leave the room. He shuffled off the bed and into the bathroom, hunching in shame with a hand cupping the bulge in his pyjama pants while yelling "Goddamn splatter flicks, like fucking _vampire porn_. I am hard as a _rock, shit._ " And might have rubbed one out while thinking about slowly sinking his teeth into warm flesh and letting it bleed with lingering thoughts of Frank, which was kind of weird. He came pretty quickly. 

 

This was also how Frank found out that Gerard's into guys. 

 

All of this casually progressed to them dating. They were closer than just friends, with all the cuddles and snuggles and short pecks on the cheek. Sometimes more than that, like the night Frank officially stayed overnight and shared Gerard's bed and around maybe 3 AM, Gerard kisses him full on the lips and said sleepily, "I really like you. Make out with me please."

 

And they did. It was a lot of fun. They giggled every time Gerard's fangs got in to way and Gerard discovered what actual food tastes like again. He's been entirely addicted to making out with Frank ever since. 

 

Frank really doesn't regret anything about that day he stormed into the Way's kitchen and opened that door and never will.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's 5 AM


End file.
